Huntington's disease is a chronic, hereditary, degenerative disease of the brain which is transmitted as an autosomal dominant. Recently we discovered a cellular immune response in Huntington's disease patients specifically directed against Huntington's disease brain but not normal brain. We propose to study both the nature of the immune response, and to characterize the antigen which may be specific to H.D. brain.